


Who I Want

by TR33G1RL



Series: call me broken | call me fixed | call me yours [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Spoilers, Spoilers for the latest chapter, but i felt like i should give a warning, but its dicey, i wont say unrequited feelings, its not in-depth, scratchmen is kinda obsessed with Hawkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-09 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: (Spoilers for the latest chapter! Be warned!)Scratchmen Apoo may have some other ulterior motives for the alliance other than gathering more members.





	Who I Want

**Author's Note:**

> *Kicks this shit away from me and in the general direction of the void* Because fuck me and fuck everything. it's shitty, but i'm just....... hurt.

Hair like the loose strings of a violin’s bow, features as regal as the curve of a harp, and eyes that make Apoo reminisce over every song he’s ever heard about roses. Specifically, one that Apoo recalls hearing when he was younger that said something about casting spells and kissing and words into lovesongs. Oh, this man is beautiful, alright. Beautiful enough that he deserves ballads dedicated to him. _ ‘A slow song,’ _ Apoo thinks, _ ‘sung by a low voice and accompanied by a piano and harps and violins.’ _ Not exactly something Apoo himself would compose, but beautiful nonetheless. A song that Apoo would value and treasure as it should be.

This man is a rumor and a legend that’s being whispered from every corner of the world. “The Magician,” they call him. What an epithet! How often do you a nickname that cool? Apoo has a pretty badass sobriquet himself, but “The Magician” is the kind of title that makes Apoo curious! How did he earn a title like that?

So intense is his curiosity that Apoo begins seeking out people who can tell him more about The Magician. To Apoo’s disappointment, there isn’t much they can tell him that isn’t on the wanted posters the pirate captain begins to notice more frequently. Basil Hawkins is his name. His bounty is 240,000,000 beries and growing. He’s the Captain of the Hawkins Pirates. He reads tarot cards to tell the future. He’s a member of the Worst Generation, just like Apoo. Turns out that the reason that Apoo hasn’t heard much about him is because most people have this weird fear that Hawkins can hear them. This Magician sounds much more interesting than a lot of other people sailing the seas. He’s certainly got Apoo’s attention, that’s for sure.

And Apoo’s attention doesn’t sway easily.

It’s with that thought in mind that Apoo reaches out and takes the wanted poster off the wall, the sixth poster he’s seen since landing on the island about two hours prior. No one protests Apoo taking the poster with him, his crew even glancing away as he does it. His crew members are smart and have probably figured out from the questions Apoo has been asking about The Magician what Apoo is thinking about one Basil Hawkins. 

Apoo rolls the poster and tucks it into the sash around his hips before turning around and smiling at his crew. “Alright, alright!” He announces loudly, clapping his hands together, a loud cymbal sound brought forth from the motion. A grin, sly and excited, pulls onto his lips. "Let's get going! We gotta head out and take our music elsewhere! More people need to hear our music!"

* * *

Apoo keeps the poster in his room, on the table next to his bed. At night, when he is alone and his music is a bit slower, he wonders if Hawkins knows that someone is asking around after him. The thought makes Apoo laugh; is he, too, beginning to get paranoid that The Magician can read his mind? _ 'No, not paranoid,' _ He thinks. _ 'I'm _ ** _hoping_ ** _ that Hawkins can hear my thoughts. I hope that he can tell that I'm thinking of him this often, that I can't get him out of my head. I hope he knows that it's me that's asking after him, and I hope he asks after me, too. I hope he thinks of me.' _

And what a beautiful thought that is. Basil Hawkins with his pretty head so filled with thoughts of Apoo that he can't think of anything else. The On-Air Captain can picture Hawkins' perfect lips moving to ask what some lesser pirate what they know about Apoo, his sword to their throat. Hawkins would look beautiful laying on his bed, hair spread out around him as his features draw together in confusion and he bites his lower lip because why can't he get Scratchmen Apoo out of his head? 

Apoo sleeps with a fox-like smile on his face and dreams of the beautiful Magician.

* * *

  


The first time Apoo sees him (in person and not just on the posters that Apoo looks at for a second longer than he means to), it’s in passing. Apoo just got on some unimportant island with a forgettable name that he couldn’t care less about; he just needs some more supplies before he sets sail again. It’s in the bustling market that he sees the man as handsome as a painting and several times more interesting. 

Hawkins is even more beautiful in person, art in motion. His long hair moves around him with his subtle, graceful movements. The motion of his hands is more elegant than any conductor, and Apoo would gladly allow Hawkins to direct him. He’s tall, which Apoo appreciates; he couldn’t see Hawkins’ height from the picture in his poster and he’s been worried about how talking to Hawkins and having trouble communicating. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like it will be a problem in the future.

The Magician is talking with a fruit vendor alone, but from the looks of other people around the marketplace, his crew is around and getting materials to stock their ship with. He’s not far from the entrance to the vendors’ area that the On-Air Pirates are walking in through, but he doesn’t seem to have noticed the other pirate crew just yet. He continues speaking to the seemingly scared vendor, who is nodding quickly at the Supernova’s words and agreeing to his every request.

Apoo pulls his headphones down, letting them hang uselessly around his neck so he can hear the voice he’s absentmindedly wondered about for months. And oh, the voice is _ beautiful. _ The voice is so intoxicating that Apoo doesn’t even process whatever Hawkins is saying to the fruit vendor. He wonders if the other pirate captain sings, because his voice already sends shivers through Apoo's nervous system and Apoo would ** _kill_ ** to be able to hear Hawkins sing. He’s willing to bet that Hawkins’ voice would accompany Apoo’s music perfectly.

So enchanted by the beauty of Hawkins and his deep, smoky, rich voice, Apoo nearly walks over to the other captain and tries to flirt with him immediately. But, thankfully, one of his crewmen grabs his arm and informs him that “Basil Hawkins of the Hawkins Pirates is nearby, Captain.” Ha! As if Apoo didn’t already know. 

Still, for the sake of pretending, Apoo nods sharply as he follows the direction his crewmate’s finger to the blonde man. “Yeah, I see him,” He confirms as a wide, wicked grin begins to creep onto his face. He turns back to his crew to say, “Don’t start any shit with the Hawkins pirates. We have plans with them in the future. But that being said, don’t interact with them either. We want to be neutral with them.” Apoo’s crew nods in response, though it’s obvious that they want to know exactly what their captain’s plans are. But they’re loyal to their captain, regardless of his eccentricities, so they split off and begin to collect the needed supplies.

Apoo moves to collect what he needs as well, but his eyes don’t stray from Hawkins. Apoo couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to. But he doesn’t want to, so he’s not mad.

* * *

  


It’ll be a good while later before Apoo sees Hawkins again, but the blonde pirate doesn’t leave his mind the entire time. Apoo keeps up-to-date with the other pirate the entire time, making sure he knows every movement Hawkins makes and every rumor about him and every battle he goes into. And with every word he hears about Hawkins, Apoo falls a bit more in love. A spell has surely been cast on him and he has no want to be out of its power.

He starts making plans, starts putting ideas in peoples’ heads, remarking on Hawkins’ skills to the upper members of the Beast Pirates, starts suggesting the idea of taking Shanks down to Kidd in ways that can’t be traced back to Apoo. It’s a ploy that will take years to play out, but Apoo is willing to wait. He’s already waited for a few months, what’s a couple years more? After all, Apoo knows how to get what he desires, and in this case, it will require waiting and playing the fool. 

Apoo just can’t wait until his plans come to fruition.

* * *

Just as planned, Apoo receives an invitation from the Kidd Pirates to get together and discuss something. The letter states that Basil Hawkins will be there as well. Apoo would’ve known that even without the messy writing saying so. He grins to himself as he goes to announce the news to the high-ranking members of the Beast Pirates. Now all Apoo has to do is manage to make this meeting of the three crews go well - though not too well - and Hawkins will be in his grasp.

* * *

And after that, it’s not long before Hawkins is a headliner in Kaidou’s crew, meaning him and Apoo are permanently on the same side. Whatever happened to Kidd and Killer doesn’t matter to Apoo now. After all, he has who he wants within his reach.

As Hawkins stands next to Apoo, receiving his orders from their shared boss, Apoo can’t help but grin. Because now he can finally begin to be himself, cunning and cruel, around Hawkins, and he knows that Hawkins will fall in love with him in return.


End file.
